Craving You
by Lunarelle
Summary: Castiel has a craving that cannot be assuaged. A craving that, thanks to Famine, is out there for the whole world to see. My first Supernatural fic. One-shot. Destiel. Slash! Rated… I have no idea. PG-13. For Storm, because she made me. Set during My Bloody Valentine.


**Disclaimer** : None of the characters described here belong to me. I am merely visiting this wonderful world of Supernatural.

* * *

I can almost feel him against me. His eyes call to me. The sweat that drips from his body when he's exerted. His full lips.

I want him. Badly. My mind goes places it's never gone to before, as I attempt to keep a hold of myself before I do something crazy.

I don't know what this is. Why I feel like this all of a sudden.

Sure, Jimmy was attracted to him, I felt it when he became my vessel again. But me? Personally? Never had such a thought crossed my mind until we arrived in this little town consumed by…

Famine.

His eyes… they can't be natural. Green or hazel, it's hard to tell which. I have no idea why they captivate me so.

An image pops into my mind. A forbidden one where my body is his, and his body is mine. I can't think of it, but there is no stopping it.

My lips on his neck, my tongue reaching out to stroke the sensitive skin over his pulsating artery. His hand on the back of my head, urging me to do more.

His shirt disappears. I see the tattoo on his chest, and my mouth immediately finds it, tracing it gently. I hear him groan, and that only fuels me.

 _Dean_.

"Hey, Cas," he says. "What's up with you, man?"

I open my eyes wide, looking down. My hands haven't moved from their spot, but I was about to do something.

Dean and I are sitting in a car together. The smell of him is going to drive me wild. I think of leaving – I cannot stay with him like this – but there's no way I can go. My eyes find his.

"Cas! Why are you looking at me like that?"

I swallow, "We need to figure out what this is. How it's happening. Because I think it's affecting me."

"Affecting _you_? How? You're an angel."

"But my vessel is human."

Dean starts to laugh, a sound that makes me shiver. "I don't believe it. Castiel the almighty has a craving." He laughs again.

"This isn't funny," I snap.

"Sure it is! So tell me, Cas. What do you crave? A hamburger? A drink?" He looks at me closely, and bursts into laughter, "Sex! You're craving _sex_!" He sounds almost gleeful.

I can barely look at him. "And what about you? Don't you ever crave anything?"

"Not really. When I want something, I get it. I eat when I want to, I drink when I want to, and when I want sex, I go get it. So there's not much left for me to crave."

"You go get it…" I repeat slowly. He's so assertive.

I need him. My eyes close on their own again, and my mind takes me right back to my daydream.

Dean is kissing me there, _kissing me_. I can't think. Only feel. His tongue is against mine, and his hand is running down my body to unbutton my shirt. I feel like I'm on fire.

"Whoa! Stop that!"

Dean catches my hand as it's about to touch the bulge in my pants.

"I can't."

Suddenly, I pull Dean to me and bring his lips to mine. He freezes against me, and for a moment, I think he's going to stay there and let me kiss him.

He makes a shocked noise and pushes against me, hard enough to hurt.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demands, clawing open the car door and falling out. He hits the blacktop and glances over at me, looking stunned. His mouth is open, and I see his tongue.

"It's not sex I crave, Dean," I tell him. My mind feels foggy. "It's you. I crave you. I've been craving you since… it feels like it's been forever."

Dean gets to his feet, his eyes still locked on mine, "You're telling me that holier-than-thou Jimmy Novak _wants_ me?"

I get out of the car after him, "Very badly."

"You're sure it's just him and not you?"

I don't know how to tell the difference. My legs actually shake as I take a step towards him, "If I don't have you now, Dean, I'm going to explode. I'm sure of that."

"Not gonna happen, buddy!"

"You really mean to tell me that you don't feel anything _at all_?"

"I do feel something, yes… I'm irritated with you. You kissed me!"

"I need you. I want you. I must have you."

Dean is backing away from me, but I'm going after him. Prowling, almost. I feel like a panther stalking its prey.

"Cas, snap out of it!"

"I can't. I need to have you within me. I need us to be joined."

Dean's eyes widen, and he claps both his hands to his ears, rubbing them hard. "You did not just say that to me." His back hits the side of a building, and I know he's going to run if he gets the chance.

I reach him, trapping him where he is.

"Seriously, man, don't make me hit you, because I will."

"I need you," I repeat.

"You can't have sex with me!"

"But can I kiss you? I have to kiss you at least. Please, Dean."

"I… can't you control your urges?"

"Please. I can't focus on anything."

"You would if I knocked you out," he mutters. He looks at me.

I look at him. I lean forward.

Dean hisses in a breath when our mouths meet. I close my eyes again, bringing my hand to cup his face. Yes. Finally. My tongue parts open his mouth, and a small part of me hopes he won't bite down.

But he doesn't. Instead, he puts a hand on my chest. I'm not sure whether it's to keep me from pushing closer to him or because he wants to touch me, but I'm beyond caring. My tongue strokes his, and he lets it happen.

Dean.

He pulls his head away before I can even contemplate being ready to let him go. "Okay, that's enough."

I groan and try to kiss him again, but he keeps me at bay.

"No. If we keep going, you're going to feel me up, and then I'll actually have to kill you. Enough."

"It wasn't nearly enough, Dean."

"Well, it'll have to do. I don't care whether you have to sing _Hey Jude_ a hundred times to keep your cool, but that's what you're gonna have to do. We came here for a reason."

It takes a while for me to remember what's really going on. All I can think about it my craving for him. I can still taste him on my lips, warm, like honey.

"Famine," he says. "We're here to stop Famine."

"Will you let me kiss you again once this is over?"

Dean sighs, "Fine. But only when this is over."

He doesn't, of course. I absolutely cannot help him once we get near Famine, because I become so consumed with lust that my body acts on its own accord. Sam arrives just as I'm about to rip Dean's shirt from his body, and my muddled brain only barely registers the blood on his chin. That's when Dean punches me hard on the jaw.

I'm trying to regain my senses when Sam exorcises all of the demons around us. It's quite a sight to see, but I'm watching Dean again. I try to crawl back to him.

"Stop it," he says.

I don't really know what happens next. One moment, I'm trying to figure out how to make love to Dean – I need to hear him scream – and the next… nothing.

I look up, confused.

"Better?" he asks me.

I blink. No words come to mind.

"Cas!"

A nod, "I think I'm okay."

"What the hell was that you were trying to do to him?" Sam asks me.

Dean turns to him "I think the question is, Sammy, what the hell did you do?"

Sam doesn't answer. We all know what he did. How Famine got to him, and what we need to do now.

Sam doesn't like it, and Dean likes it even less.

We hear Sam screaming after we lock him in the room at Bobby Singer's house, but there's nothing to be done for it. He needs to be rid of his craving, as his wasn't just a passing addiction that Famine brought on out of nowhere.

And neither was mine.

 _I'm still craving you, Dean Winchester._

The End.


End file.
